Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless power transmission, and more specifically to a system software for enabling a user to select and deselect devices to charge in a wireless power transmission network.
Background Information
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets and so forth may require power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users have to find available power sources to connect to. Lastly, users must plugin to a wall power socket or other power supply to be able to charge his or her electronic device.
An approach to mitigate this issue may include using RF waves through suitable power transmission techniques such as pocket-forming. This approach may provide wireless power transmission while eliminating the use of wires or pads for charging devices. In addition, electronic equipment may require less components as typical wall chargers may not be required.
In some cases, even batteries may be eliminated as a device may fully be powered wirelessly. This approach may enable the creation of wireless power networks similar in structure to regular wireless local area networks (WLAN) where a wireless access point is used to provide internet or intranet access to different devices. An access point or wireless transmitter may provide wireless power charging to different receiver devices.
Electric energy is an important and expensive resource. At times improper handling of electric energy may lead to waste of the valuable resource, in other cases too much electrical current may damage certain devices. It may also be beneficial in some cases to allow power sources to prioritize certain devices over others. Thus, a need exists for selecting and deselecting devices to charge in a wireless power network.